ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aledacia's Alchemy Guide
Category:Alchemy Aledacia’s Alchemy Guide *LV0-100 *By User:Aledacia *'Notes': This is a guide based on the way I have personally skilled up my own Alchemy. I will be updating it as I progress. If you have anything you with to add, message me or post on the Talk Page. *Please note some of the higher synths are synths I am planning to use in the future as skill ups, based on ingredients, cost, and level. Last Updated: January 7th, 2009 Alchemic Tips *Advanced Image Support is your friend! Many of the skill ups you will find in this guide benefit greatly from Adv. Image Support. I am currently unsure, but, it seems to also increase skill up rate. I’m currently in the process of testing this. *Elemental Days. Days that match your crystal element, as well as Lightsday tend to increase skill ups. Darksday is the day to look for if you want to HQ items. *Elemental Staffs. Using the Staff that matches your crystal (Lightning Crystal + Thunder Staff/Jupiter’s Staff, for example) seems to decrease fail rate. *Bar-spells and Bar-ra Spells. I have found that using Barspells helps decrease fail rate – such as using Barstone or Barstonra when using a Lightning Crystal. Using a Barspell to protect from your crystals weakness helps immensely, however is not required. *Farming crystals. Most of your skill ups will require Lightning Crystals or Water Crystals, with a few Light Crystal synths mixed in. Water Clusters are easily farmed in La Theine Plateau and Pashhow Marshlands. Lightning Clusters are best farmed in Middle and Upper Delkfut’s Tower, between floors 7-10. The best place to farm Light Clusters is in Ru'Aun Gardens - but they must be manaburned. Otherwise, save any Clusters you get from the rare Light Weather in the Qufim Island and Delkfut areas – you will need them later. *NPC Sold Ingrediants. Distilled Water, Sage, and many other ingredients can be bought for very cheap from NPC’s. ::Distilled Water ::Benaige, South San d’Oria ::Griselda, Bastok Mines ::Wije Tiren, Windurst Woods ::Rock Salt ::Benaige, South San d’Oria – Note. Benaige is the best choice to buy Rock Salt from, unless you want to journey to Whitegate. Benaige is one of very few merchants that sells Rock Salt all the time. Most other merchants are regional (Vollbow) ::Malfud, Aht Urhgan Whitegate ::Sage ::Aveline, South San d’Oria – Non-regional Merchant. ::Tibelda, Bastok Mines – Regional Merchant, Valdeaunia. ::Palguevion, Northern San d’Oria – Regional Merchant, Valdeaunia. ::Zoreen, Port Windurst – Regional Merchant, Valdeaunia. ::Wijnruit ::Upih Khachla, Windurst Waters – When Windurst is 1st in Conquest. ::Pourette, South San d’Oria – Derfland Regional Merchant. ::Belka, Port Bastok – Derfland Regional Merchant. ::Taraihi-Perunhi, Windurst Woods – Derfland Regional Merchant. *Crystal Direction. Crystal direction is very important. Some directions are more skill ups/higher HQ rate, other direction is less fails. Synthesis Image Support NPCs Synthesis image support temporarily raises your skill by 1 point. Advanced support raises your skill by 3 points, and requires a small fee based on your crafting rank. Synthesis Image Support can be obtained from the following Guild representatives: Guild Test Items Every ten skill levels, you are required to prove to the guild that you "have what it takes" by crafting (or buying) an Alchemic item of the guild's choosing. This item can be turned in once you have reached an "8" in skill (8, 28, 48, etc.) or higher skill (up to the cap). Once you have the requisite skill, speak with the Guild Master, Abd-al-Raziq. Skill Up Guide *Crafting Skill Ups This guide has been an immense help to me, and you as a crafter yourself should swear by it. Alchemy LV.0-100 :*'LV0-6' Tsurara – Yield, x10 Tsurara. HQ1: Tsurara x20, HQ2: Tsurara x50, HQ3: Tsurara x99 *Ice Crystal *Distilled Water x2 *Rock Salt *** Alternative to lvl 5, Beeswax, you're gonna need it and rather than blow thru gil or waste time on low lvl synths later go ahead and do these now!!! Peace~ Benedwin (Midgardsormr) *** Farm em in Giddeus fast n easy! *Fire Crystal *Distilled Water *Beehive Chip x3 :*'LV6-12' Poison Dust (Save for later. Don’t NPC it or sell on the AH.) – Yield, x1 Poison Dust. HQ1: Poison Dust x2, HQ2: Poison Dust x3, HQ3: Poison Dust x4. *Lightning Crystal *Yellow Globe x2 :*'LV12-16' Mercury (Save for later. Don’t NPC it or sell on the AH.) – Yield, x1 Mercury. HQ1: Mercury x2, HQ2: Mercury x3, HQ3: Mercury x4 *Lightning Crystal *Cobalt Jellyfish x4 OR Denizanasi x4 :*'LV16-18 Poison Potion Guild Test Item, Profit Item. Yield, x1 Poison Potion. *Water Crystal *Mercury *Poison Dust' :*'LV.18-24' Silent Oil – Yield, Silent Oil x4. HQ1: Silent Oil x8, HQ2: Silent Oil x10, HQ3: Silent Oil x12. *Water Crystal *Beeswax x2 – You can farm beehive chips and synth this, if they cost too much for you to buy. *Slime Oil – Easily farmable from slimes in Korroloka Tunnel, gilsellers also farm here, so be patient. :*'LV24-28 Blinding Potion Guild Test Item, Profit Item. Yield, x2 Blinding Potion. HQ1: Blinding Potion x4, HQ2: Blinding Potion x6, HQ3: Blinding Potion x8. *Lightning Crystal *Mercury *Nebimonite – This can be very expensive, if you have to buy it from the AH. I suggest having a fishing friend fish it for you, or fish it yourself if you are high enough to do so. When I skilled up on these, Nebimonite were 10k/stack on, Bahamut server.' :*'LV28-30 Artificial Lens this item i found can help you not loose so many times with no skill ups on potions, and can make some profit if u have the time to wait for the sales, *Fire Crystal *Glass Fiber x2 :*'LV28-40''' Potion WARNING: Do not attempt this without Advanced Support. I got insane skill ups on these, but without Advanced Support, you will break a lot without skill ups. Also note, you can NPC these instead of having to AH them. Yield Potion. HQ1: Potion +1, HQ2: Potion +2, HQ3: Potion +3. *Water Crystal *Distilled Water *Lizard Tail *Sage :*'LV40-43' Vitriol Note: You can NPC these and still make money, in general. Yield, x1 Vitriol. HQ1: Vitriol x2, HQ2: Vitriol x3, HQ3: Vitriol x4. *Water Crystal *Treant Bulb x2 :*'LV43-51' Holy Water Cheapest, easiest synth I’ve ever done. You can NPC these and make money. Yield, x1 Holy Water. HQ1: Holy Water x2, HQ2: Holy Water x3, HQ3: Holy Water x4. *Light Crystal – Easily farmed in Ru'Aun Gardens by a RDM75 + BLM75, soloable by a RDM75/NIN37 using Sleep->Nuke Technique. *Distilled Water :*'LV51-56' Sleeping Potion – Yield, x1 Sleeping Potion. HQ1: Sleeping Potion x2, HQ2: Sleeping Potion x3, HQ3: Sleeping Potion x4. *Water Crystal *Chamomile - Sold by Areebah in Upper Jeuno (H-6) , 117 - 135 gil *Poison Flour – Sold by Pawkrix in Lower Jeuno. Goblins' Goblet through Muckvix's Junk Shop in Lower Jeuno at (H-10). *Sleepshroom OR :*'LV50-60' Hi-Potion - Yield, x1 Hi-Potion. HQ 1: Hi-Potion +1, HQ 2: Hi-Potion +2, HQ 3: Hi-Potion +3 *Water Crystal *Sage x2 *Malboro Vine x1 - Best Farmed in Ordelle's Caves. Malboro there drop 1-3 Vines every kill. *Distilled Water x1 :*'LV56-61' Venom Dust (Save this for later.) – Yield, x1 Venom Dust. HQ1: Venom Dust x2, HQ2: Venom Dust x3, HQ3: Venom Dust x4. *Lightning Crystal *Scorpion Claw x2 – I suggest farming these in Crawlers' Nest. All the Scorpions there have a 100% drop rate, the mid and higher level ones both drop x2 claws 100% of the time, and are fairly weak. :*'LV.62-68' Venom Potion – Yield, x1 Venom Potion. Note: Can be very useful for mages in Dynamis and Einherjar, versus mobs and bosses that do Sleep moves. It is a strong enough poison effect it will take down your HP even with Auto-Regen. *Water Crystal *Mercury *Venom Dust :*'LV60-69' Hi-Ether - Yield x1 Hi-Ether. HQ1: Hi-Ether +1, HQ2: Hi-Ether +2, HQ3: Hi-Ether +3. *Water Crystal *Bat Wing x4 *Dried Marjoram x2 *Dryad Root x1 *Distilled Water x1 OR :*'LV60-70' Remedy - Yield x2 Remedy. HQ 1: Remedy x 4, HQ 2: Remedy x 6, HQ 3: Remedy x 8. *Water Crystal *Chamomile x1 *Sage x1 *Wijnruit x1 *Boyahda Moss x1 *Dried Marjoram x1 *Mistletoe x1 *Distilled Water x1 *Honey x1 :*'LV68-72' Paralysis Dust (Save this for later.) – Yield, x1 Paralysis Dust. HQ1: Paralysis Dust x2, HQ2: Paralysis Dust x3, HQ3: Paralysis Dust x4. *Lightning Crystal *Puffball x2 OR :*'LV68-72' Paralysis Dust (Save this for later.) – Yield, x2 Paralysis Dust. HQ1: Paralysis Dust x4, HQ2: Paralysis Dust x6, HQ3: Paralysis Dust x8. *Lightning Crystal *Three-eyed Fish :*'LV.72-78' Paralyze Potion – Yield, x1 Paralyze Potion. *Water Crystal *Mercury *Paralysis Dust :*'LV78-87' Holy Leather NPCable. Yield, x1 Holy Leather. *Light Crystal *Holy Water *Ram Leather :*'LV87-95' Marksman's Oil NPCable, used for Relic Gun upgrade. Yield, x1 Marksman’s Oil. HQ1: Marksman's Oil x2. *Water Crystal *Goblin Grease – Drops in Dynamis, generally cheap on AH. *Slime Juice – Drops in Dynamis, generally cheap on AH. :*'LV95-98' Panacea – Yield, x1 Panacea. Note: Depending on your server these may or may not sell well. They are a very nice item, and cures almost all ailments. HQ1: Panacea x2, HQ2: Panacea x3, HQ3: Panacea x4. *Light Crystal *Mercury *Philosopher's Stone *Rock Salt *Sulfur :*'LV98-100' Pro-Ether – Yield, x1 Pro-Ether. HQ1: Pro-Ether +1, HQ2: Pro-Ether +2, HQ3: Pro-Ether +3. *Water Crystal *Ahriman Wing x2 *Distilled Water *Dried Marjoram x3 *Treant Bulb *Wyvern Wing :*'LV98-100' Sun Water Note: Excellent profit item, at least on Bahamut Server. 140k/stack of these BST Pet Jugs. Calls a LV75 Cap Cactuar pet. – Yield, x1 Sun Water. HQ1: Sun Water x2, HQ2: Sun Water x3, HQ3: Sun Water x4. *Light Crystal *Beastman Blood *Cactuar Root *Mercury *Philosopher's Stone Congratulations! You’re now LV100 Alchemy! What to do next? Work on Guild Point Items, of course! Guild Points Items Once you have attained the rank of Novice, you may begin to earn Guild Points with the Alchemists' Guild. Note that you may only accumulate Guild Points for one guild at a time, and if you switch guilds, all previously accumulated points are lost. The "Item of the Day" that the guild will accept changes every day at Japanese Midnight, and varies by crafting rank. Speak with Hemewmew, at (K-7) in Bastok Mines to find out what the item is, determine the limit to how many points can be earned, turn in items for points, and to spend points on Guild Point Items.